


On The Open Sea

by Sunshinecackle



Series: You Were The Young Man In The Costume That Was Hard To Ignore [6]
Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Slash, Vomit, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Mike needed to trade in his B legs for his Sea legs.





	On The Open Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in July, and I’m finally getting around to writing it up. xD I hope you guys enjoy!

“I still don’t know what possessed you to take me on a cruise, Count Fagula.” Firkle offered, glaring at his seasick companion. Mike was green around the gills, about to speak when his stomach flopped again. Pitching forward, he heaved, spilling whatever was left in his belly. Firkle barely flinched, absently drawing a hand over the vampire kid’s back. “You’ll get your sealegs, Mike.” It was oddly reassuring, actually, to hear Firkle say that.

“I knew you’d like this.” Mike croaked, holding his breath as he clutched the railing, “O-okay, maybe not me barfing the whole time.” A self deprecating laugh left the elder male as Firkle helped pull his hair back and held it safely out of the splash zone. Petting his neck and making the faux vampire shudder, Firkle laughed softly. It was a rare sound out of the goth, and Mike treasured it dearly.

“The ocean, yes. Being a nurse for a sick bloodsucker? I guess. I’d be an attractive nurse, at least.”

“Oh, yes, definitely. You would.” Mike felt his face flush even as he swallowed down more hot bile.

“Most people would run if I came at them with a needle, though.” Firkle observed off-handedly as he kissed Mike’s sweaty cheek. 

“I might run if you come at me with a needle.” Mike replied honestly, “You can be awfully vicious, sugar bat.”

“I told you not to call me that.” Firkle’s shy expression told Mike he was probably blushing.

“In _public_.” Mike reminded in that lovestruck way of his. 

“And where are we, Mike?” The goth asked, slightly perturbed. Mike heaved a heavy sigh.

“In public, Firk.”

“Damn right.” Petting the elder’s back as he dry-heaved with a loud retching sound, Firkle sighed.

“Ugh, this is awful.” Mike groaned, closing his eyes.

“Come on, let’s go to our cabin, get comfortable. Maybe you’ll feel a little better.” Firkle offered, taking Mike’s hand and leading him away from the banister he’d been clinging to. “I can always watch the water later.”

If he were honest, Mike was pretty happy to lay in bed, his head against Firkle’s stomach and his body between the goth’s legs. It wasn’t often that his smaller lover was feeling affectionate, so he was definitely planning to take advantage of it.

**Author's Note:**

> me barfing the whole time.” A self deprecating laugh left the elder male as Firkle helped pull his hair back and held it safely out of the splash zone. Petting his neck and making the faux vampire shudder, Firkle laughed softly. It was a rare sound out of the goth, and Mike treasured it dearly.
> 
> “The ocean, yes. Being a nurse for a sick bloodsucker? I guess. I’d be an attractive nurse, at least.”
> 
> “Oh, yes, definitely. You would.” Mike felt his face flush even as he swallowed down more hot bile.
> 
> “Most people would run if I came at them with a needle, though.” Firkle observed off-handedly as he kissed Mike’s sweaty cheek.


End file.
